People are storing lots of valuable tools and equipment in their basements, shacks and attics. After a couple of months/years they lose track and don't remember where they have put the tool or it is even forgotten, that it exists at all. This is true for professional companies as well as private households.
What is needed is to combine RFID technology and additional data of customer property and manage the resultant data so as to provide improved functionality for management and control of their goods and tools. Customers are everyday consumers with their household goods (all their tools and goods in their basement) as well as professional users, which will benefit from the additional functionality for better control over their property, tools, and inventory.